Kiiro Yuki
Ice Release: Ice Dome, Ice Prison Technique, Certain-Kill Ice Spears, Ice Release Shadow Clone, Ice Release: Polar Vortex, Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm, Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, Ice Release: Rasengan, Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere, Wind Release: Air Bullets, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools, Wind Release: Rasengan, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Rasengan, Water Release: Rasensuirō, Body Flicker Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Rasengan, Big Ball Rasengan, |tools = Kiiro's Staff, Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive Tag, Senbon, Poison, }} Yuki, Kiiro is a shinobi originally from Kirigakure, and a member of the Yuki clan. Once a great member of Kirigakure, who served as an adviser to multiple Mizukage. He is also a Yuki of great skill, his usage of Hyouton is of the highest level. One day he disappeared without a trace, though rumor has it that he has once again surfaced in the shinobi world. History A Frosty Dawn It started with a woman, an incredibly beautiful woman by the name Yuki, Tomomi. She was famed for not only her wondrous looks, which could bring any man to his knees, but also her great skill in her clans art of Ice Release. She was a kind woman, and kept away from most clusters of people, seemingly unaffected by great fame she earned. She was close to her family, though the relationships had little true substance to them, her grandfather seemed to be only one whom she truly shared a close bond. There were also her squad members, and her sensei, whom she had relatively good ties with, though at the time there was still tensions between her clan and the village, due to their great power. Such reputations can breed bad things as Tomomi soon found out. A conflict soon erupted between villages, and Tomomi and her squad suddenly found themselves in the midst of battle. Despite her skill, and that of those thing them, it appeared they were out match by a greater force. Her teammates were maimed, her sensei killed, and only she was left to fight off the remainder. The leader of the group, a Uchiha, moved in and took the girl for himself. Eventually the Kirigakure forces drove back foes, but no one knew what become of Tomomi for a time, they assumed her dead like her sensei, though no body was found A few months later, a woman appeared at the border of Kirigakure, her clothes tattered, her body even more so. She said she'd been taken, she finally escaped, but worst of all she carried a dark secret. Something terrible was growing inside her, a constant reminder of those dark days she wished she could forget. In the end, it would bring her happiness, but still, every time she saw his face, the memories came flooding back. The Morning Mist The next few years were difficult, there was always an air of mistrust around the woman, after all she had been with them, the ones who attacked. The village in general moved on after a while, and mostly forgot the woman whom the once fawned over. Yet her own clan never forgot, he was disgraced, and looked upon as the scum of the earth, as though it was her own fault, her choice. The treatment towards the child was even worse, they completely rejected him, refusing to acknowledge him as a true Yuki. When time came to name him, they placed the name Kiiro on him, laughing that he was nothing more than tainted snow. As Kiiro grew, he tried to fit into the clan as best he could, though the only one who was sympathetic to him and his mother, was the kind old grandfather. He tried hard to learn the clans art of Ice Release, the old man giving him secret lessons. He seemed to have a natural talent for it, much like his mother had, and mastered it at a young age. Despite this, the clan still rejected him, and then rebuked him for mocking the clan by using there arts. Soon the old man died, once again leaving Tomomi and her son alone in the clan. Kiiro continued his studies to become a shinobi, as his mother did what she could, having lost most will, or even ability to use her art after her experience. Kiiro was always determined to prove himself to the Yuki, to return honor to his mother. The Sunless Midday As time went on, Kiiro quickly rose through the Shinobi world, advancing in ranks. At some point along the line, he activated his Sharingan, which came a source of over shame upon himself, and his mother. Regardless he fought on. Eventually he rose to become a powerful nin, who was a strong asset to Kirigakure. As the old generation of Yuki passed away, things become better for him in the clan, yet the years of harshness finally took there toll on him. Soon he was serving as a senior Kirigakure shinobi, assisting the Mizukage, such as Ranketsu. During his time he had teamed with many other powerful nin, and their organizations. At some point when his eye sight was suffering due to overuse of his Mangekyō Sharingan, he was gifted the eyes of his close friend, and brother Albedo. However, once again Kiiro grew disappointed with the Shinobi world in general. After the passing of his mother, things started to go downhill. He had never been on good terms with the Yuki, and with the change of Mizukage, he started to feel out of place again. He wandered for a time after false promises, before his distaste for the organizations of the shinobi world overcame him. One day he simply disappeared, and many assumed he had passed from the world like others of his generation. The Wanning Winter Sun One day, seemingly out of nowhere, Kiiro reappeared in to world as a vendor. He seems to have settled in Kusagakure for the time being, though no one knows what his true purposes are. He also appears to be distance himself from his identity as much as possible also. It is rumored though, he has become the Kusakage's sensei in Ice Release. Personality Due to his years in the Yuki clan, and other disappointments in his life, Kiiro has become quite cynical. He is usually pessimistic as well, and very vocal about it. He won't take nonsense from anybody, but is quite willing to dish it out himself. It seems that his life of having very single fault pointed out, and prodded, has caused him to search for such things wherever he is, rather than looking for the good. He also has little faith in the shinobi hierarchy, or any of the hidden villages. Yet Kiiro is truly a kind man under this rough exterior. While he is often coarse with people, it is for a reason, and not some sense of random violence. He will usually go out of his way to help someone he perceives as an underdog, though his methods are often interesting. Appearance Kiiro is in someways a typical looking Yuki, yet at the same time, a typical Uchiha due to the similarity in appearance of both clans members. He is a relatively tall man, with a slightly buffed body. He has deep, charcoal colored eyes which seem to smoulder, as if that isn't their natural form, and which much rather show his Sharingan. His hair is dark and long, yet seems to group into long spikes. His general attire is black training pants, and often a dark shirt of some kind. He will wear a robe or other nicer clothing while selling his treats. Abilities Ninjutsu Ice Release By far Kiiro's greatest skill lies in his usage of Ice Release. From the time he was young he started using the Ninjutsu style, and has honed it to great skill over the years. He can drastically cool his surroundings by allowing his chakra to flair, and can cause bodies of water to freeze without kata, his influence extending to the point where he can form a light layer of frost over things nearby. Kiiro uses his Ice Release in many ways, the most common of which involve him creating icy gales which freeze on contact, or forming snow which can be used in a number of ways. He also uses it in conjunction with his melee fighting, by channeling his chakra through his staff, and forming icy weapons on it. During his time away, Kiiro has been investigating the usage of Senjutsu in his Ice Release, though he has yet to show any results from this study to others. Wind Release Of the two natures that make up Ice Release, Wind seems to be the one which Kiiro aligns most with, many of his Ice Release techniques having a windy style. He is however well versed in the use of wind, and will often use it in situations where it is better fitting than his ice. Water Release Kiiro also has a good ability with Water Release, able to create large volumes of water from seemingly nothing. This is aided by his Ice Release, as he is more readily able to condense the water in the air. Kiiro often uses water in conjunction with his ice to trap his opponents, or cause blunt force trauma. Other Outside of his main affinities, Kiiro has other abilities. He seems to have a basic ability to use Fire Release, though he rarely does, and it seems to go against his natural affinities. He does have some ability to use Earth and Lightning Release, though he really does, as they require too much effort and chakra to use fully. Kiiro has also developed his own kind of Poison Release, where he mixes Poison into his Ice Release techniques, so that the poison can penetrate deep into his victims, then melt inside them. He calls this style, Yellow Snow, after his own name. His great chakra control has been show, by his ability to learn the advanced technique, Rasengan. He has developed his own variations with his own natural affinities. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kiiro's ability with his Sharingan has grown over the years, and he can now keep it active for long periods with little chakra drain, yet he chooses not to use when it isn't needed. He is able to track movements to great degree, and predict future movements from subtle movements. He can also copy, and remember a great deal of moves he watches, only if his skill allows him to perform, or adapt the view moves. Through his Sharingan, he was able to gain ability in Genjutsu, both ther usage, and resistance to it. He will some times use this style in noncombat situation to assist him. Mangekyō Sharingan Once awakened, Kiiro started to grow even more in his Sharingan usage. With his Mangekyō, he developed an affinity to the Space-Time Ninjutsu, Kamui. This was his main jutsu he use thanks to his Dōjutsu, and awakened in his left and right eyes. He trained this ability to the point that he could transport himself, and other almost instantly over great distances. At the time he also developed basic ability in Tsukuyomi, further his usage of genjutsu. He has shown the ability to use Amaterasu as well, though very rarely. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Once receiving his new eyes, his abilities increased further, and he could use them without fear of losing sight. Since this time, he has shown the ability to use Susanoo, though it is unsure if he could already use this jutsu before hand, and resisted due to the toll it took on his body before the transplant. Taijutsu/Bukijutsu Kiiro has shown himself to be more than capable as a physical fighter, though he often prefers to stick with ninjutsu. However with his Sharingan, and natural strength, he is able to stand his ground against many foes. He has slightly above average strength, but great speed. He is also able to hold himself with weapons. He can use his Ice Release, either with his staff or without, to create frozen weapons to fight with. He can even use these with his Yellow Snow poison to increase the effectiveness of his weapons. Category:Male